


Warming Down

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, all the incest, birthday ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birthday fic for frikadeller - a kind of 'extra' for the Hansens Threesome from the advent calendar, also in part inspired by her lovely <a href="http://frikadeller.tumblr.com/post/73324170426/the-hansen-family-cuddle-pile">art of a Hansens</a> cuddle-pile. :D  Happy Birthday, you gorgeous, talented lady, you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



Scott hasn't been a morning person for a _long_ time, so when both his brother _and_ nephew get up to go for a run in the morning, it's no contest between joining them and rolling over into the warmth Herc's left behind and going back to sleep. He's dimly aware of a hand on his back, a kiss pressed into his shoulder, and he smiles, curling into the pillow to doze.

He isn't sure how long they're gone for, but he's awake by the time they finally come back. Chuck limps into the bedroom first, falling onto the bed with a loud groan. 

"That hurt."

"And that's why sane people stay in bed on the weekend," Scott tells him, watching Herc come into the room.

"He wanted to take the beach path. Told him it was a bad idea," Herc says, passing by the bed to go into the bathroom.

"I thought I could do it. Physio's been great, my legs are-"

"Still recovering. They said it'd take time to get back up to full speed. Just need to be patient," Scott says, pulling Chuck in against him. "Should've stayed here with me."

Chuck laughs quietly, tips his head up to kiss Scott's chin. "Let me guess, I'd have gotten just the same amount of exercise?"

"I can help you warm down right now if you want."

"I'm sweaty."

"Shower after," Scott insists, digging his fingers up under Chuck's damp t-shirt, stroking his palm over warm and freckled skin. It doesn't surprise him when Chuck takes hold of his hand and pushes it down instead, inside his pants. Kid always knows exactly what he wants and never pussyfoots around getting it.

"Make me come," Chuck says, his voice a soft growl as he moves up to straddle Scott's belly, shoving his pants down just far enough to expose his cock and half of his arse. "Please, Uncle Scott."

There's got to be something genetically fucking wrong with the lot of them, Scott muses, that those words get him so hot so quickly. Like the way Chuck moans 'dad', or when Herc says 'son', or 'boy.' 

Scott drags his thumb along Chuck's shaft, curls his fingers around it and gives it short strokes, puts his left hand on Chuck's hip and presses lightly until he takes the hint and leans forward a little, lets Scott at his arse. Firm under his fingers, good to squeeze and stroke and push the edge of his hand in, making Chuck gasp.

"D'you want to fuck me?" Chuck asks, reaching behind him to scratch bluntly at Scott's thigh.

"Always want to, but... I'm good with this. Making you come for me. I like to see it. See you."

Chuck grins, bends and puts both hands on Scott's chest instead, then further to kiss him and it's sweet and hot and he rolls his hips and Scott strokes faster, dragging his thumb hard over the head of Chuck's cock just to feel him shudder. 

He hadn't heard the shower shut off, so it surprises him when the mattress dips and Herc reaches in to join him, fingers slick and pushing in, under Chuck's sac. Lips against his jaw and Chuck groans, grinding his arse back on Scott's hand, looking so bloody pretty the way he's flushed and biting his lip, leaning back to give them both room. He's noisy when he comes, and Scott feels where it hits his skin, spatters of warmth that make him shiver. Chuck eases off him, sprawls to the side, and Scott sighs at Herc's mouth on his arm, across his chest, tongue sticky when it finally presses into his mouth.

"Fuck," he hears Chuck say, and threads his hand through Herc's wet hair, holds him into a kiss full of Chuck's taste and groans because this is his _life_ now and it's fucking perfect.


End file.
